Andolas - School for Spirits
by Banana the DragonGirl
Summary: When Jack Frost enrolls in Andolas, the school for spirits and gifted, he meets Trix (lightning spirit), Ash (autumn spirit), Jayden (summer spirit), Brook (water spirit), and long lost friend Cue (cupid). The friends go through the school causing havoc, having fun, and training to become Guardians, maybe even find love. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.
1. The Cute one with the Staff

**_Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic! Yay! So, hope you like it, no slash, yata yata. you know the drill._**

**THE CUTE ONE WITH THE STAFF**

"Wake Up!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Trix," A teen girl groaned, her tousled red-tipped auburn hair bouncing around as she picked up her head. She opened her eyes. One was bright green, the color of emeralds. The other was a deep violet. The girl tossed back her head and groaned again.

"You are going to miss orientation, the new years are coming," Trix giggled, her honey-gold eyes sparkling. She grinned and tossed back her white hair revealing a yellow- blond streak running down her knee length strait hair, "Hey, you never know Cue. Maybe the spirit of love can actually find love." Trix joked.

"Don't make me get my bow," Cue replied coolly. "Cuz I have a feeling that plant over there is checking you out." The two started laughing hysterically.

"Now, get up!" Trix ordered, "Or you taste the wrath of Thor." Trix said in her 'mighty Thor' voice. Cue disappeared into the closet. While waiting, Trix started strumming Cue's guitar and humming. The guitar was black and someone, probably Cue, had drawn beautiful doodles in reds and pinks. Trix erased the whole thing and started drawing a yellow lightning bolt "Hey, Cue. Do you think maybe we could start doing jam sessions? Because I don't know if you know that I have an amazing guitar."

"Sure," Cue shouted from the closet. Trix continued on her drawing. "Ready," Cue said emerging from the closet, "I haven't seen everyone the whole summer. We got her too late last night." She wore her tight black t-shirt and her black skinny jean that were studded on the pockets. She had on bright red lipstick and almost no other makeup. She threw her hood over herself. It was dark red and was a lot like red riding hood's hood. "Alright, let's go."

"Geez, I can't stand next to you. You are too much of a freaking hot babe. I mean look what I am wearing," Trix said set down the finished guitar full of yellow lightning bolts and gestured to herself. She wore a white t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans. She had on black and yellow hipster glasses and lightning earrings. She had a gold eye shadow and a light coat of hot pink lip gloss.

"Pft. I wish," Cue giggled as they raced out the door. The two shot out of the girls' Second year Elemental dorm and raced down the stairs to the Great Room. It was a huge room with eight long tables. They chose the chairs at their table towards the front, two other girls and one boy next to them.

"Jayden!" Cue shouted the girl closest to her and pulled her into a hug. Jayden had on tattered shorts that was high waisted. She had a cute see-though tank-top that hung over her shoulder. She had a flower crown on with her dark blond, beach blown hair. She had dark olive skin and sea blue eyes. One interesting characteristic on this girl is that she had orange and yellow spots dotting her arms. "Cue! Where has my little love bird been?" Jayden exclaimed. "Missed you hot stuff." Cue replied. The two laughed at their witty spirit jokes.

"Brook!" Trix squealed. The other girl stood up with gleaming blue-brown eyes. Her brown, almost black hair, cut into a pixie cut. A light blue streak was hidden in the back of her hair. She had a silky purplish blue tank top with dark blue skinny capris. She had a dark bluish smoky eye and a huge boxy earring. On Brook's fingers were blue wavy lines. "The mighty Thor hath returned!" Brook said in the lowest voice she could muster. "Same goes for you, Agua," Trix giggled.

"And then there's me!" The boy exclaimed sarcastically, tossing his reddish brown hair to the side. His hazel eyes were gleaming with laughter and a bit of hurt. He had fairly tan skin and a wicked grin. He had a brown themed plaid t-shirt with a pair a black pants. He wore his famous fingerless gloves and his leather jacket. "And then there is Ash! Who we all love" All four girl chorused. The five friends laughed and sat down as their Headmaster approached the pedestal.

"Settle down," the Headmaster declared with a thick Russian accent, his giant beard puffing over his huge chest. He was giant and wore red head to toe. All of the older kids know about his massive arm tattoos. To his right sat a huge gray bunny with black designs along his shoulders and forehead. Next to him lean small boy sat, radiating light. To the Headmaster's left sat a short and plump man made entirely of golden sand. To the farther left sat a woman, well, more like a fairy, covered head to toe in colorful feathers. Below them sat ten to fifteen other adults who were all very magical. The Headmaster continued "Alright, velcome to another year at Andolas, the school for spirits. Well, zet velcome our first years. Now remember you cannot talk vile they get placed into their clans."

Cue and Trix grinned at each other. Last year they had gone through the same thing, the horrible feeling of worry, the pressure, and the looks. And not to mention the bumpy magical ferry boat ride, when you have fear of heights and the ferry boat flies, it is not a good experience. They had finally arrived and had placed into their 'clan'. Jayden and Ash were both third year and dating. Brook was a fourth years and is with a boy in the Shift clan.

They had about two more people in their clan that were actually spirits, but they were more like underdogs. The rest of the students were geniuses in certain ways. One boy could chemically alter animal DNA to transform any animal into a water, fire, air, or rock state. A girl could place a computer chip inside an animal and it would become radioactive. One kid could add wolf blood to an animal and it would grow fangs and have heightened senses. One boy can add a 'dark' chemical to an animal and it will have black fur and be able to drain power. A girl can add a little 'sun' to any animal and it would turn pure white and have the ability to heal people. After a student's six year they would be able to go out and help the world. There were five clans. Cue, Trix, Ash, Brook, and Jayden were all in the Elemental Clan. There was also Darkness, Technology, Light, and Shift.

The giant doors behind Cue burst open. She turned and looked at the new arrivals. There were roughly twenty new students. Cue looked around, knowing that the kids saw the clans and were probably terrified. Trix winked at her and tossed her head in the direction of the new years. Cue scanned the crowd. _Let's see, there is a girl with poi__nted ears and fangs, Darkness. There is a boy who has a battery on his back and wires running down to his hands, Technology. There is a girl with veins that every time they pulse, they glow, Light. There is a boy with yellow eyes, fangs, and a foaming mouth, Shift. And… is that… no. _Cue thought. _Is that him?_

"Hey Cue," Trix whispered, "Check out the cute one with the staff."


	2. See You Around Frost

_**Hey guys thanks for reviewing! Flashback time... dun dun dun dun.**_

**SEE YOU AROUND FROST**

~290 years ago~

Cue took a deep breath and looked down at her arrow. Two faces looked back at her. One was a young man, not yet 20, with a thick head of golden hair and deep blue eyes. One was a young woman, about the age of the man, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes and very defined cheek bones.

Cue scanned the little village, _Burgess,_ She thought. She spotted the young man sitting alone on a bench watching the women dance. Among them was the woman on the arrow. She sat down on top of a little house and waited. The man turned his head towards the girl. Cue grabbed her bow and pulled back her arrow. She waited just a second for the woman to be standing alone and let her arrow go. The weapon went zipping through the air aimed at the man's heart. Just before it met it's mark, some idiot stepped in the way.

Cue jumped from her little spot and ran to the moron. She ran to his side to find it was a young boy, not yet 18. The boy's electric blue eyes shot open, "I love you, I love you, I love you. I will love you forever to the moon and back!" Cue sighed, _typical. _She took the arrow out of the boy's chest, "Holy, cold!" She shivered, the boy was freezing and his skin looked like he had hypothermia. His hair was white as if it was iced over. A strange blue staff lay by his side.

Cue took the arrow and swung it over to the young man on it, the boy immediately stood up and walked over to the girl. He asked her to dance and the two had gleams in their eyes. _Job well done, _Cue thought. The boy next to her groaned, _sort of. _Cue went looked down at her belt, it held her quiver and three bottles. Cue took out the slightly green one. Cue took off the boy's sweater and started dabbing the liquid on.

The boy gasped and his eyes shot wide open. "Wh-What happened? What did you do? Who are you?" Cue gasped, the boy could see her. _Wait, he is probably another spirit. _Cue sighed and turned to the boy. "Well... um... you got shot by my arrow and... you... you fell in love with me." The boy thought about this for a moment.

"You're Cupid!" he exclaimed. Cue shook her head, _took you long enough. "_I prefer Cue, and what would your name be?" Cue asked.

"The one and only, Jack Frost, Spirit of Snow and Winter" Jack shouted as he leaped into the air and did a cartwheel. Snow started to fall around him. "Wait I have a question, Why didn't that guy go crazy like me?" Jack said gesturing to the young man with the girl.

"Well you see here," Cue said pulling out an arrow, "There are two faces on this arrow. Those two people are made to fall in love. If I shot someone else with this arrow, like you, they would not know how much or who to love." Jack nodded his head.

"Does anybody see you?" Jack blurted out. Cue looked down and shook her head, "You are the first person to see me, really." Jack studied Cue for a bit, "Where are your wings?" Cue rolled her eyes. "Hidden," She said, "I don't like to show them off."

"Why?" Jack asked, floating above Cue's head, "That would be so cool." His wicked grin matching his twinkling eyes. "Because," Cue said, "I feel immature and not intimidating. I mean 'oh no, here comes the scary girl with angel wings.'" Cue said giving Jack the 'see' look.

"Promise I won't laugh or tell." Jack said, his face pleading. "Fine," Cue grumbled, "But keep in mind I can hunt people down like non other, and I have a bow, so don't tell." Cue unlaced her hood revealing a long black dress. Cue took in a deep breath. Huge white feathery wings shoot out from behind her. When she stretched them up they were one and a half of her size. When she stretched them to the side, just one wing was as long as her. Jack looked at Cue with amazement. "Wow," Jack marveled, "I'll race ya." Cue pumped her giant wings and took of and blew Jack off course, "Hey," he joked. Cue flew way above Jack and smiled wickedly at him. She tucked in her wings and shoot towards Jack like a bullet. Jack stood there like a deer in the headlights. Just before Cue hit him, she pulled up and landed right in front of him. Jack was curled on the ground muttering something about how he hates wings. Cue was laughing histarically. Jack finally gave in and started to crack up.

"Well see you around, Frost," Cue said tucking in her wings and putting her cloak on. She turned back and grinned, she knew this wasn't going to be the last time she saw the winter spirit.


	3. Where Have You Been

_**Wow, I can't believe you read this far. Well, lets go back to the present... ****and I know what your thinking "Wow...this is a lot like Harry potter" Well, I kinda got the idea from that.**_

**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN**

_~Jack's_ POV~_  
_

Jack eyes opened with amazement, this place was incredible. There were five tables, each one having a banner overhead with a certain symbol. To the far left was a eye on the banner, it was _dark_ and sad. Next to that was a star, slightly infused with _light. _In the middle of the room was a banner with a pair of fangs and wolf ears, like it was a shape-_shifter_. On one banner was a design of a computer chip, completely _tech_nological. To the far right was a banner that had an orb split into four _element_s, fire, water, wind, and earth. Jack studied the tables, wonder which he would call home.

A gasp was let out from a girl next to Jack. He whirled around, seeing amazing creature things fly over head. The students around Jack gaped as creatures all flew to certain people. Over the light table, floating lights bounced around, cuddling their owners. Jack touched one curiously. Immediately he was filled with happy memories and warm thoughts. Over the dark table, black smudges, almost like shadows, drifted around student's head, almost pushing them to do something. The tech table had small, robot-like things flying about, cleaning and tidying along the way. Shifters had small mythical creatures floating above everyone. He looked at the last table, small orbs made out of what seemed to be water, earth, wind, and fire hopped around, snuggling with their owners. He scanned the table once again, _was that... _he thought. Jack shook it off, _it can't be Cue._

"Sorry I'm late North," A voice behind Jack sounded, "I lost track of time." A man draped in black stepped into the light. His gray skin and slicked back, black hair shined slightly in the moonlight. He let a twisted smile reach his face as his golden eyes sparkled.

A very large man with a white beard walked up to front."Is Ok, ve have not started yet." North glared down at the man, "Just don't be late next time, Pitch."

Pitch nodded an took his seat to the end. He shook his head and glared down at the children in-front of him. Most students looked away from the penetrating gold eyes because of the judging look he gave every single person. Jack disliked this guy, he seemed very... rude, dark, and untrustworthy came to mind. Overall he just seem kinda evil.

Professor North's loud voice caught Jack off guard. "Velcome, all of you, velcome to Andolas, shool for spirits and ze gifted. I'm Professor North, and I vill be Headmaster zis year." North exclaimed, his giant belly shaking. "Now, ven call your name stand right zere, and vait for man in moon to tell you clan." North eyed the new group, making Jack feel a little nervous "Ok, Tiffany Bright."

A young girl with glowing veins stepped forward. Jack could visibly see Tiffany heart racing, her veins pulsed faster and brighter. A small hole in the ceiling opened, revealing a full moon. It's light radiated in front of the girl and shocked her. A small shadow formed in the light, a star, the symbol of the light clan. The girl grinned as the light table went up in cheers, welcoming their newest member. She walked to the table and sat down as she got bombarded with people.

Jack shook his head and leaned on his staff. He couldn't get the thought out of his head, _could it really be Cue._ He looked to the element table, hoping to see her. A girl, possibly Cue, sat around a group of people, her face covered by a hood. Four spirits sat in conversation with her. The one to her right was a tall girl with long white hair and to her other side sat a petite girl with a brown pixie cut. In front of her sat a tan girl with beach-blown blond hair and a boy with an auburn and a playful grin.

"Jack Frost!" The Headmaster shouted, shaking Jack out of his trance. Jack stepped forward. Just now he noticed that half the new year group had already been placed in clans. He sighed and looked at the moon. Light reached the floor, brightening the whole room. A small shadow appeared, slowly forming a orb that was split into four parts, fire, water, earth, and air. The elemental table burst into cheers, smiling and clapping. Jack walked over to the table, sat down, and grinning at the attention.

"Jack?" A soft voice sounded from down the table. He whipped around and saw the long lost friend he never expected to see here. Across the table from Jack Frost stood a girl in a red hood, holding a bow. She pulled back her hood revealing her unforgettable violet and green eyes. Her eyes lit up as a smile crept from ear to ear, "Jackson Overland Frost, where have you been?"

**Cliffhanger...dun dun dun duuuuunnnn... Hahaha! Thanks for reading and be sure to leave a reply!**


End file.
